warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eight Warriors
Welcome to Week 1 of Eight Warriors BEOFRE YOU BEGIN. IF YOU ARE READING THE WARRIOR SERIES NOW, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT IS SPOILERS FOR THE CATS NAMES! You might be wondering what Eight Warriors mean and stuff like that. That is why I am here! This story is about Eight Warriors who are put in this random place in the world and have to adapt to the area. By the way, there are two cats from each Clan that are put in the random place in the world. It Starts Voice in the background: Welcome Sandstorm from ThunderClan! And is it... *Pauses* Cinderheart? Sandstorm: Yeah! Cant you see? Voice: Well, technically no because I'm just a voice... But I thought Cinderheart was Cinderpelt. Cinderheart: Yes... *Shuffles paws awkwardly.* Voice: Anyway! Here comes Toadfoot and Brokenstar from ShadowClan! Sandstorm: *Snarls at the fact she is going to see Brokenstar again.* Brokenstar and Toadfoot: *Two cats appear five fox-lengths away. One a super dark tom, the other, tom also, another dark tom.* Toadfoot: Greetings Sandstorm. Sandstorm: This isn't some kind of formal meeting, is it? You could say, Hi Sandstorm! Its great to see you outside of the Clan! Wanna be friends? Toadfoot: Blackstar wouldn't allow it. Brokenstar: What!? Blackfoot is leader? That scrawny old tom with never lead the best, aweomest, most powerful, amazing, spectacular- Cinderheart: *Leaps on Brokenstar* That's enough! ThunderClan is the best and that's that! You have to get over that Brokenstar. Brokenstar: Clan ever to the rightful position of taking over the forest. Sandstorm: We're by the lake now. Brokenstar: I'll shred you like I did in The Last Hope. Toadfoot: The Last Hope? Voice: *Mocking Brokenstar in a high-pitch voice* Ohh, im so scared of Broken''kit'', a little pussy-cat! Sandstorm: No seriously, The Last Hope? Brokenstar: *About to go on a rant about the whole warrior series and stuff like that.* Voice: Oh look! Reedwhisker and Oakheart from RiverClan! Go Oakheart! *Voice fades away a little* And Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker: Exuse me, but I can hear you from here! *Six fox lengths away.* And I am RiverClan deputy! Oakheart: *Hisses and starts to back away, back arched, fur fluffed up.* Brokenstar: We meet again Oakheart. Oakheart: Ahh... Yeah. Hi Brokenstar... Missed... Missed you too! Ha... Brokenstar: Its a shame your dead. Oakheart: But you are too. Brokenstar: Yes, I know. You may think I am lonely in the Dark Forest. But I'm not. I have all my friends here, the stars on my pelt! Sandstorm: There are none, that's why I was creeped out to see you without them. Brokenstar: *Franticly searches fur* But... But... Wheres Bob, Tim, Steve and all the others? Sandstorm: Ha! You named them! A low voice sounds behind Brokenstar: At least I'' read the rules. We get to start out new, without being dead. Brokenstar: *Not looking up from pelt.* Shut up Voice! I ''have to find Tim!! And Bob!! And Steve!! And... And... The voice sounds again: Brokenstar, you are mistaken to who you talk to. I am Deadfoot, yes back from the dead! Brokenstar: *Spins around spitting.* Sadnstorm: Why are you always the one to start an argument? Hi Deadfoot! I remember you! Deadfoot: Ah! Sandpaw! Sandstorm: *Starts to talk super fast* Its Sand''storm'' now. I'm Firestar's mate! Toadfoot: *pushes Sandstorm away* The names Toadfoot. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you. Because, I'd land on you like a toad! Deadfoot: Yes, and toads are very intimidating. Have you guys met Heathertail yet? Cinderheart: Thank goodness Lionblaze isn't here, he would have already clawed your ears off. He told me, when you guys were apprentices you played in the tunnels together. I left him in charge of the kits, Fernkit is a pawful! Heathertail: *Mouth open* You guys had kits? Cinderheart: But from this super long journey I cant remember their names. Voice: I stuffed you in a helicopter and it took you five minutes to get here. Toadfoot: This is outrageous! I got put in a twoleg thing! And worst of all, I had to travel with Brokenstar! Did you know, he has motion sickness... It was ugly. Oakheart: *Giggles.* Reedwhisker: Voice? Voice: Yeah? Reedwhisker: Tell us all about this... Eight Warriors thing. Voice: Alright! Sandstorm and Cinderheart from ThunderClan! Toadfoot and Brokenstar or tail from ShadowClan! Oakheart and Reedwhisker from RiverClan and Deadfoot and Heathertail from RiverClan! Gather! Clan cats: *Gather* Voice: SO, have all of you read the rules? Deadfoot: Yes. Brokenstar: Yes. Voice: Brokenstar? You read the rules. Brokenstar: Toadfoot forced me too! Toadfoot: Yep. I have read the rules, Voice. Heathertail: Yes. Oakheart: I dropped it in the river. Reedwhisker: Sorry... Sandstorm: I got hungry. I had to eat something! Either that or the flying monster thing! Voice: Its a helicopter. Say it. Hel li cop ter. Sandstorm: Hel-li-scop-fter. Heliscopfter! I've got it! Cinderheart: Let her have the moment Voice, I'll explain it to her later. Voice: Anyway- Sandstorm: Heliscopfter!! Heliscopfter! Voice: A lot of you have a treat in stall. You have to adapt in this new type of territory. No, there is no water, RiverClan, unless you want a freezing pelt and you want to drown. No pine or oak trees, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. A little bit of open space, but other than that... rock is the only thing there. Where are you going? Oakheart: The mountains. Voice: How did you know so quickly? Oakheart: I'm a StarClan cat. Voice: Your not a StarClan cat in this fanfic though. Oakheart: *Whispering* I guess it must have seeped into my fur... Voice: Not scared at all. Everyone: *All silence.* Deadfoot: When do we start? Voice: Now. Walk up this giant mountain. Everyone is startled at a giant mountain that has appeared in front of them. Cinderheart: I've heard stories about the mountains. Is it Greenleaf? Voice: No, it's Winter. Cinderheart: Whats winter? Voice: Snow... Cold.. Cinderheart: Oh! you mean Leafbare! Heathertail begins climbing mountain with everyone else following her. The wind starts to pick up, they eventually find a nice sheltered place to rest. Deadfoot: No.. Open... Space...!! Sandstorm: You think your desperate. Wait till I haven't had a squirrel for a day. Reedwhisker: Whats a day? Sandstorm: A sunrise. Brokenstar: Well, I'm going to hunt. Anyone with me? Toadfoot: I thought you were like the most evil cat in the forest. Brokenstar: IM STARVING! Toadfoot: Ok... Ok... Sandstorm: I reckon we should have a competition to see who can catch the most prey. Bramblestar told me how to hunt in the mountains. Brokenstar: Bramblestar? Sandstorm: Remember?? Brokenstar: oh yeah... Cinderheart: Ok, lets go. They all go off and hunt. *Sandstorm: 2 mice and 1 eagle. (With the help of Cinderheart and Heathertail.) *Cinderheart: 1 eagle (With the help of Sandstorm and Heathertail.) *Brokenstar: Nothing. (Not a surprise.) *Toadfoot: 13 mice (Nobody knows...) *Heathertail: 5 mice and 1 eagle. (With the help of Sandstorm and Cinderheart.) *Deadfoot: 1 mouse (Due to his twisted paw.) *Reedwhisker: 1 small fish (From a really swollen river) *Oakfur: 3 mouse. Brokenstar: How come I didn't get anything!? I was like the best hunter in my Clan! Sandstorm: This is a fanfic anything can happen! Fuzzywing appears: Yes, thank you Sandstorm. And Brokenstar, you didn't catch anything because you cant hunt in the mountains. Brokenstar: Well, thanks.... Cinderheart: Come on guys, eat up! Everyone: *Eats the prey.* Heathertail: What do we do now? Deadfoot: I guess... try to live. Toadfoot: No we don't. I read in the instructions, that there will be a competition each day. We have to find it. Oakheart: Well, who's the bust tracker here? Brokenstar: Its obviously me because I'm just so fabulous! Sandstorm: I actually think I am. Cloudtail would be better, but he's not here. Reedwhisker: *Laughs so much he falls down.* You!? Haha! That's funny! Brokenstar: Oh my gosh! What's that yellowy white thing under that rock? Cinderheart: Its the competition paper! I'll go get it and read it. *Goes and gets paper and grabs glasses to begin reading.* Dear Clan cats. I am pleased to tell you that you are going to have a competition, the winner is allowed to eliminate a cat. The loser is immediately gone from Eight Warriors. Oakheart: I'm usually the one to be patient, but please... GET ON WITH IT!! Cinderheart: Ok, ok! Anyway, The competition today will be to find a gold rock hidden in a cave you have to find as well. That's weird. I thought it would be like... Prey hunting. Toadfoot: Where did you learn to read? Cinderheart: On the internet. Toadfoot: What the- Heathertail: Go! Everyone: Dashes off madly, trying to find the cave. Cinderheart: *Away from all the other cats.* Cave, cave, cave, cave, cave, cave... Brokenstar: *Following Cinderheart.* I COULD BE RICH! Reedwhisker and Oakfur: *Chatting away.* Reedwhisker: I find it funny that Voice chose two RiverClan deputy's to come onto Eight Warriors. Oakheart: I guess we're just so amazing, they couldn't resist. Reedwhisker: True, True. Toadfoot: *Muttering* I thought we were doing this in pairs. Sandstorm: *Appears in front of Toadfoot* I don't think so, only Reedwhisker and Oakheart are, and they aren't doing anything particularly well. Toadfoot: Do you want to do it together. Sandstorm: I guess... But would Blackstar allow it? Toadfoot: *Pushes Sandstorm and she falls* Sandstorm!? Sandstorm: I'm okay! You will never believe what I just found. Toadfoot: What? Sadnstorm: The gold rock! Voice: Good work Sandstorm. Sandstorm: I thought you weren't coming into the mountains. Voice: I'm only here for the competitions. Congratulations, you won. Sandstorm: Who is the loser? Voice: You have a running competition, but you don't have to do it because you found the gold rock. Sandstorm: Oh yay! :D Voice: EVERYONE! COME TO MY VOICE! Toadfoot: Well that's helpful, do you want me to get them? Voice: Sure, if you want. Toadfoot: *Goes off and gets everyone.* Brokenstar: I was so sneaky, Cinderheart. You didn't even see me. Cinderheart: Stop acting like a kit, you stupid cat. You were banging around like every pebble or small rock in your path. Brokenstar: Whatever. Voice: Are you quite done there, Brokenstar and Cinderheart? Cinderheart: Yeah. Voice: Then I will begin. Sandstorm found the gold rock, which is under her paws right now. To see who the winner it, we will have a running race. It will be different each time to see who the winner is. Oakheart: Ok... But that's unfair, everyone knows Heathertail will win. She's like the fastest runner. Sorry Deadfoot. She's been alive for longer. Deadfoot: Are you sure about that, Oakheart. You didn't even survive Into The Wild. Brokenstar: You read them to? Don't give me any spoilers, I'm only up to Dawn, in the second series. Oakheart: Because Tigerstar killed me. Tigerstar... Dumb cat. Brokenstar: I reckon he can hear you. Oakheart: Nah. Voice: Cinderheart? Can you please draw a start line in the dirt, please? Cinderheart: Sure. *Draws start line.* VOice: Line up now, you must run to that shrub over there. Everyone: *Lines up.* Voice: Sandstorm, count them down. Sandstorm: 3...2...1...GO! Heathertail in the lead with Brokenstar surprisingly on her heels. Cinderheart is next followed by Reedwhisker then Deadfoot and Toadfoot. Oakheart is the last to finish. Sandstorm: Oakheart! You're the last one! Your out! Bye bye! Oakheart: *Panting* Where do I go now, then? Voice: Go down the mountain and you will find a cage there, get inside it and you will go back to StarClan. Oakheart: Is it a magical... cage? Voice: Maybe. Goodbye Oakheart. The Next Day Sandstorm: Do we get a new cat in? Reedwhisker: No, not until next week, and we wont be there. Sandstorm: oh... Sad. Toadfoot: We should do something else, other than talk. Brokenstar: